1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to video editing and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for automatically generating a tilt-shift effect in a video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video editing is a common task for many camera users. Various video editors are available for creating and editing video, such as ADOBE° PHOTOSHOP® and ADOBE® AFTER EFFECTS®. These video editors allow a user to manipulate and alter video content. Tilt-shift photography is the use of camera movements on a normal scene to simulate a miniature scene. To create a tilt-shift effect in a photograph, an area of focus is selected and the areas outside of the area of focus have a blur effect applied. By applying a minimum blur closest to the area of focus and increasing the blur effect throughout the area outside of the area of focus to a maximum blur furthest away from the area of focus, the tilt-shift effect is created.
Currently, to create a tilt-shift effect in a photograph, a user must manually select areas of focus and blur the rest of the frame, using a two-step process. In a video sequence, this process must be performed for each frame of the entire video sequence. This process is time consuming and cumbersome.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for automatically generating a tilt-shift effect in a video.